The Dragon Rider Ninja
by kyuubilord
Summary: Naruto and the gang get separated when arrived in the time of Dragon Riders. But wait whats this! Where is Naruto? And what's up with the elves and the varden? Will the ninja help the varden and find a way home. And whats up with this egg?hiatus till xmas
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first fanfic in like forever so bear with me and tell me what changes you would recommend and if the story is good or not.

(CHARACTERS ARE SET IN THE SHIPPUUDEN TIMELINE)

Prologue

Once every thousand years, a portal opens up somewhere in the universe that leads to other worlds beyond our own. Some say that this portal is merely a myth; others say that it's just impossible to find. This portal is something that humans have wanted to get there filthy hands on ever since the beginning of time.

We have searched endless days, months, and even years and centuries to find it. And after many years of searching we have just given up on it. But finally after all this time the portal reveals itself to us. When we have fully given up on it; when we least expected it.

The portal has been revealed in the most unlikely of all places. In the vast forests of our very own Konoha where are young rookies have just finished their mission. What could be going on with the portal? Why Konoha of all places? And what's with the roar of a dragon flowing through the portal?


	2. Chapter 2

"**Demon talking"**

'**Demon thinking'**

"Character Talking"

'Character Thinking'

**Jutsu name**

**

* * *

**

**So It Begins**

We find the gang currently dealing with the akatsuki's base of operations somewhere in the forests of Konoha.

"Lady Hokage," "The Akatsuki is starting to retreat." Said Kakashi.

"Nani?"

"We have just received word that the rookie 12 have just defeated and killed Pein and are currently heading towards this posi– Lady Hokage?"

"Hmmm….oh sorry Kakashi I was just curious about how strange the animals are acting lately. I find it disturbing that they have just started acting like they have seen fear."

"Uhhhhh, Lady Hokage, shouldn't you be more worried about the fact why the akatsuki are retreating?" "They were kicking our asses when they suddenly re– Kakashi gasps "Don't tell me you think that what's going on with the animals has something to do with the Akatsuki's retreat?"

"Maybe, Send out a party to scout out the Akatsuki base. I WANT THIS WHOLE PLACE SEARCHED FOR ABANDONED MEMBERS!"

"Hai Lady Hokage, I'll get right on it." As Kakashi left, Tsunade continued to ponder on why the animals started behaving so strangely. 'Why would these animals start behaving so strangely all the sudden? What is happening that the Akatsuki know about and we don't? Where are Naruto and the others? Where's Shizune with my sake?'

"Lady Hokage, Captain of the search party you sent out to scout the Akatsuki base reporting in ma'am."

"Continue."

"Hai, we have searched the Akatsuki base, their was no one there, but their is a hidden passage way that leads somewhere that we are unaware of. There is some strange noises going down there."

'Strange noises huh. What in the world could be going on down there?' "Alright Captain, when the rookies get here send them to search whatever is going on down there."

"Hai Lady Hokage." The captain left to return to his post. Tsunade came to the battle tent to await Shizune with her sake where she found the rookies all gathered up.

"I hear you managed to kill Pein am I correct?"

"Hai Shisou. Naruto finished him with a rasenshuriken." said Sakura.

"NARUTO," Tsunade yelled. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT USING THAT JUTSU!"

"Uhhhh but baa-chan I can control it now."

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT- wait what did you say?"

"I can control it now baa-chan. I've completed it. I can now throw it like a shuriken and not be injured by it, but it takes a massive amount of chakra without sage mode." said Naruto boringly.

"I see, well in that case. NARUTO UZUMAKI, for creating and finishing your very own S-rank kinjutsu, I hereby grant you the title of Jonin. Congratulations."

Naruto gasps. "I don't know what to say."

"You may start by bearing this title and leading your group into a hidden passage underneath the Akatsuki base."

"Nani?"

"There was a hidden passage way identified by one of our ninja out searching the base and he said there are some strange things he heard from outside the entrance."

"You want me and the rest of my group to check it out, right?"

"THATS WHAT I JUST SAID BAKA!"

"Geez baa-chan no need to yell, I'll get right on it." Naruto yelled, "HEY GUYS WE HAVE A NEW MISSION TO DO AND GUESS WHAT I'M JONIN AND THE LEADER NOW" Naruto stated with his foxy grin.

"Yare yare we heard." said Sakura.

"Congratulations Naruto." said Hinata shyly.

"Hinata you need to open up more and express yourself. If you did that you would be a beautiful princess." Naruto said.

"B-b-b-beau-ti-ful, me." stammered Hinata.

"Naruto stop it before you make her faint." said Sakura.

Naruto cluelessly didn't know what she meant but left Hinata alone.

* * *

Naruto arrives at the Akatsuki base entrance where he and his fellow friends begin their search for the hidden passage way. Sakura tries to explain to Naruto how to lead and command a group but knowing Naruto he just doesn't understand a thing she says.

"Okay Neji, Hinata, I need you to use your byakugan and try to locate the passage way."

"Hai." Neji and Hinata said.

"BYAKUGAN!"

"BYAKUGAN!"

Neji and Hinata scan the building searching for the entrance and after 15 minutes of searching they still didn't find anything.

"It seems as though there is something blocking the entrance, we are going to have to search for it inside." Neji says.

Hinata nodds her head confirming what Neji said. Naruto opens up the broken door to the Akatsuki base and steps inside followed" by Kiba, Sakura, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Rock Lee, Hinata, Neji, and then Chouji.

Kiba whistles "Damn must of been some fight." Kiba says looking at all the broken stairs and the destroyed hall. The others merely nodd their heads in agreement. Out of the blue Naruto spots the entrance right when he leans up against it and falls through the door screaming for all to hear.

"NARUTO!" everyone shouted.

"Naruto are you alright?" shouted Sakura.

"Yea I'm fine though you guys may want to take a look at whats down here. It ain't somethin I haven't seen before."

The others slowly make their way down the steps and towards Naruto where he stands. "Now tell me, does this look like your daily event?" The others look at what Naruto is pointing at and stare in awe at this circular blue sphere of rotating white energy.

"What is that Shikamaru?" Chouji asked.

"IT MERELY IS JUST A SPECTACULAR LIGHT SHOW THAT SHOWS ITS SPRING TIME OF YOUTH!!! TRULY A WONDERFUL SIGHT!"

"URUSAI, LEE!" Sakura shouted.

"Well Shikamaru, you are the analysis here?"

"Hmmm...........Well this only matches one thing I've heard of, but its merely a myth."

"Well tell us already." said Naruto already getting impatient.

"And your supposed to lead us," mumbled Shikamaru, "Anyways, I believe it's a portal of some sort."

"A portal?" Sakura asked. Shikamaru nodded. Out of nowhere a roar that sounded like a beast lashed out of the portal.

"What the hell was that?" shouted Kiba. Suddenly the portal started to grow in size until it was as big as the room. It started to suck whatever was there into the portal. Shino saw this and quickly said. "Quickly everyone join hands so we can stay together and not be separated. We don't know where this will lead us to." Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand, Sakura grabbed Hinata's other hand, Ino grabbed Tenten's and Hinata's, Tenten grabbed Shikamaru's, Neji grabbed Shikamaru's, Shino grabbed Chouji's, and Kiba grabbed Lee's and held Akamaru by his tail. Everyone was holding on for dear life. Naruto's hand started to slip from Hinata's. And finally Naruto's hand gave away.

"NO NARUTO!" shouted Sakura. Slowly everyone else started to slip away and they each flew away from each other. Naruto was twiriling for dear life. 'Damn if this doesn't stop I think I'm gonna puke.' Finallly after a series of blue lights, Naruto made contact with hard cement. "heh heh, well at least this is better than dying." he says going into unconciousness seeing someone walk towards him until he sees no more.

Meanwhile everyone's been scattered all across this new area and are tryin to find eachother only to realize their not in the shinobi world anymore. Of course Hinata and Sakura didn't know this until people in armor surrounded them with swords and bows.

"Halt how did you know where the Varden are located?" 'Did Galbatorix finally find us.' Sakura and Hinata tried to make a run for it but were stopped by the Varden.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go unless you have proof that Galbatorix didn't send you."

"THROW THEM IN PRISON UNTIL I SPEAK WITH THEM LATER!"

"Yes my lady, it will be done at once." Hinata and Sakura arrive at there cell and the guard said, "make yourselves at home." and left.

"Hinata I'm out of Chakra I can't break free."

"Same here."

"It seems that we have been captured and it will take at least a few days before our chakra is fully restored. We should get some sleep."

Hinata nodded in agreement and slowly falls asleep. Sakura stays awake and wonders where the others could have gone.

* * *

Naruto slowly awakens from his sleep only to find himself chained to a chair at a fancy long table with food in front of him. He desperatly tries to break free, pulling with all his strength only to find it useless.

"You wouldn't be trying to escape now would you?" Naruto slowly turns his to meet the Black eyes of a man.

"Come let us eat." Naruto reluctantly starts eating.

"Now child what is your name?" Naruto stays silent.

"My apologies I didn't properly introduce myself." said the man. "I'm the king of all alagaesia, but you may know me as the dragon rider Galbatorix." Galbatorix says grinning like a madman at Naruto. Naruto has yet to realize the danger he himself is in yet.

* * *

WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER. LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD DO ANYTHING DIFFERENT LATER ON. NOW FOR POLLS. THEY WILL BE ON MY PROFILE. AND MURTAGH IS ALREADY A DRAGON RIDER IN THIS STORY TAKES PLACE AFTER ELDEST.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey everyone the poll is finished. it seems like we are going to have another dragon egg. there will be new polls at the bottom for you to do. **

**Naruto: hey are we going to get on with the story!!**

**Galbatorix: It certainly seems like this person is going to take an awfully long time typing this.**

**Kyuubilord: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I DELETE YOU**

**SILENCE**

**Kyuubilord: anyway onto the story.**

* * *

**Prisoners**

"So I ask you again," Galbatorix politely said, "What is your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto," an annoyed Naruto said, "and WHY AM I CHAINED TO A CHAIR!"

Naruto continues to struggle to escape from the chair but ultimatly fails. He just looks into Galbatorix's eyes and sees nothing but the mad grin that keeps on reminding him of Orochimaru.

"Its only for safety reasons should I find you to be a threat, I will have no choice but to kill you."

"DREAM ON OLD MAN YOU CAN'T KEEP ME CONFINED WITHIN WHEREVER THE HELL WE ARE! I'LL FIND A WAY TO BREAK OUT AND THEN-

"and then what. What will you do after that? Where will you run? You should face the fact that you can't escape my castle, now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting to attend. Murtagh will take you to your room."

And with that said Murtagh took Naruto away from the king. Naruto eyes the sword strapped to Murtagh's waist and just keeps on staring at it until Murtagh catches his gaze and slams him against the wall.

"If you have any ideas of escaping the castle you better just leave it at that." Murtagh said. "This place is protected by dark magic so if you ever attempt to escape you will just die."

"I have no idea what your talking about. I can't find my friends. I have no clue where this place is and it just keeps on getting worse." Complained Naruto.

"Well we are in Uru'baen."

"Ubawah?"

"Your telling me you don't know where Uru'baen is?"

"Ummm.....is it a name of a forbidden jutsu"

Murtagh decides to try something with Naruto. He starts having doubts about whether or not Naruto is even from this plain of existene or not.

"Naruto do you know what Alagaesia is?" asked Murtagh, 'Perfect now that I'll find out if you are of this world and report you to Galbatorix.'

"Umm...it's the name of this world, right?"

'Hmmmm Galbatorix may have told him that so I may have to assume that he's from this land,' though Murtagh, 'but anyways,'

"Here's your cell asshole. Don't try to escape. Your going to be in it for the rest of your life."

Naruto lays down on the cement bed thats attached to the wall thinking about whats been happening. 'Damn I wonder where the rest of the guys are? I wonder if Baa-chan is worried about us? This cell is really damp.' Naruto brushes aside a few cob webs. He tries to channel is chakra. 'I still don't have enough chakra to get out of this place.' Naruto sighs. 'Well I better make the most of what I've got. Sakura-chan told me that it takes a few days to recover from chakra exhaustion so I can't escape until then. Naruto slowly drifts to sleep. **"Kit."**

**"I need to talk to you"**

* * *

The door to the cell opened up. Sakura awoke pretty startled.

"Huh who's there?" She said getting a bit nervous. Two guards showed up in front of Sakura and Hinata's cell.

"We're here to take you to lady Nasuada, No questions asked."

"Ummm Sure." Sakura walks over to Hinata and gently shakes her.

"Hinata, Hinata time to wake up, we have to meet someone."

Hinata slowly awakens dissapointed about her dream with Naruto being interupted.

"Huh What was that Sakura?"

"We're being taken to see someone." said Sakura calmly.

"Ok, But what about the o-

"Lets not talk about this right now, right now we have to get cleared for why we were in a prison cell."

Hinata nodded. Hinata and Sakura slowly walk in front of the guards being led to Nauada's quarters. They find themselves in front of a large council room with Nasuada at the end of it.

"I see you have came. Please sit down we have much to discuss." Nasuada calmly stated.

Hinata and Sakura sat on opposite ends of the long stone table staring at the middle where Nasuada was.

"Now that we can get onto buisness please do tell me why you where near Varden territory?" Nasuada commanded.

"Umm we don't know what your talking about." Sakura said confusingly. "What's this Varden and who's this Galbatorix person?"

"Stop making jokes and tell me the truth. Are you working for Galbatorix or not?"

"Well considering that we have no idea who this Galbatorix person is, then I would say that we are not working for him, Shouted Sakura, "isn't that right Hinata?"

Hinata nodds her head(can't say hai because people in eragon saga wouldn't know what that means).

"It's t-true miss." Stuttered Hinata, "W-we have no i-dea what you're tal-k-king about."

Nasuada sighs. She just can't seem to be able to tell if these guys are lying or not. 'Maybe I'll just have to wait until Eragon arrives.' Suddenly a soldier bursts into the room.

"My lady forgive my intrusion on your conference but we have just received word from Arya and Eragon that they have just arrived and have two unknown people with them and also Saphira has arrived and is currently outside your conference room." the soldier spoke.

Nausada nodds her head.

"You may take your leave."

"Yes my lady."

Nasuada walks over to a large window and opens it to find Saphira there staring at her. She allows Saphira to poke her head through the window. Nasuada turns around and sees Arya walk in with Eragon and two other individuals that look similar to the ones already in her room.

"Hello my lady." Eragon says.

"My Lady." Arya says bowing.

"Welcome back Eragon. And you to Arya." Nasuada turns towards Eragon.

"Eragon, Roran and Katrina made it back fine. They are both healthy."

"Thank you for telling me Lady Nasuada."

"Now I must ask you Eragon. Who are these two individuals that you have brought here?" Nasuada spoke out of curiosity.

"Well they are-

"SHIKAMARU"

"NEJI NI-SAN"

Eragon, Arya, and Nasuada turn around to see Hinata and Sakura run up to Neji and Shikamaru to give them a hug.

"Huh, Hinata, Sakura, your here too?" Asked Shikamaru.

"Hai, we were taken prisoner and we're being questioned right now." replied Sakura.

Neji starts talking to Hinata.

"Hinata you are not hurt are you?" said Neji in a careful way.

Hinata shakes her head.

"NO ni-san i'm not hurt. we were just being interrogated by these people."

"I see." Neji looks at Nasuada.

"Why would you want to interrogate them?" He asked.

"Because they may be part of Galbatorix's Army." Nasuada replied.

"Obsurd they would be sure to stay away from that man." He looks at Hinata but she only gives him a questionable look.

"Didn't they tell you who he is yet Hinata-sama?"

Hinata justs shakes her head.

"Well then allow me to fill you and Sakura in." Neji then goes and tells Hinata and Sakura about Galbatorix and what he has done.

"That's horrible." Hinata says shockingly.

"That's sick." Sakura says understandingly.

'Lady Nasuada doesn't think that they can be trusted. If they trust Shikamaru and Neji then I can trust them. And their are probably more of them spread out across Alagaesia.' Eragon steps in.

"Lady Nasuada."

"Yes Eragon."

"If you have any doubt if they are Galbatorix's spies then you best need to be rid of it. Eragon seriouslly said. "They seem to be friends with Shikamaru and Neji here, and they saved us from being captured by over 100 of Galbatorix's Soldiers. In fact they did all the fighting."

Nasuada looks at Neji thinking that he's the smart one.

"Is this true?" she asked.

"Yes it is." Neji said.

Nasuada thinks over what he has just said and finally comes to a conclusion.

"How would you four along with any others like you to work for our cause. Galbatorix has been in charge for long enough."

Neji thinks over what he has just heard. 'She asked us if we would be able to help her in her war. I would want to just leave them alone, but, Naruto would want to help them and he is the leader of our mission. so...'

"We accept Lady Nasuada, Naruto will be happy to know this." Hinata interrupted Neji's thought and spoke for him.

Everyone stayed silent.

"Ano...ni-san do you know where Naruto is?"

"Hinata He..." Neji started then Eragon interrupted.

"How about I just show her?"

Neji just nods his head.

Eragon visualizes Naruto on the table and is shocked by what he is seeing. Everyone goes to look at what Eragon is seeing and sees Naruto stealing a Dark Greenish black stone. Everyone that knew Naruto shook their heads. 'That idiot what does he think he's doing?' 'Doesn't he know that stealing a stone won't do anything to Galbatorix.' were the thoughts on everyone's minds except for Hinata. But Eragon, Saphira, Arya, and Nasuada had different thoughts.

'He did not just.'

'Did he really take the egg like that.'

'_one of my own is saved.' _

'Now he must join us.'

Shikamaru and the others just look at them like they are crazy.

"Why are you all so shocked about a stolen stone?" Shikamaru asked.

"That's not just any stone" Started Arya.

"He just stole a Dragon egg." ended Eragon.

Naruto's friends were shocked by the news.

"But that means that we will have another Dragon with us right?" Neji still shocked asked.

"That's right."

Hinata just stood there and thought. 'Naruto you really are something.'

* * *

(flashback from eragons scrying of naruto in naruto's view)

**"Welcome Kit, seems like you need my help again."**

'Listen you stupid fox. We need to talk once and for all.' Naruto demanded. 'Lets make a deal.'

**"Ohhh, now your thinking more like a fox." said a grinning Kyuubi.**

* * *

Yay finally done with the chapter. next chapter hopefully posted next week. anyway what color should the egg be suggestions?


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long to update

i was busy with school projects, homework, extracurricular activities, passing my Black belt test....WHOOOOO!!!! I HAVE COMPLETED ONE OF MY LIFE GOALS!! says narrator while crying. I haven't cried in 4 years...

well anyway onto the story which will show how naruto gets the egg and escapes the castle.

LETS GET IT ON!!!!

**"DEMON TALKING"**

**'DEMON THINKING'**

"TALKING"

'_DRAGON TALKING/THINKING'_

* * *

**_The Escape and The Beginning of a New Adventure_**

**(Flashback)**

**"So, what kind of a deal do you have in mind kit?"**

_'Listen fuckface_(LOL I HAD TO SAY THAT)_, My deal is that you can have control of my body until I get out of this castle. Then I WANT CONTROL OF MY BODY BACK!! But in return i get complete control over your chakra which means i don't age or suffer from burns and all that shit. My other offer that goes along with my current one is that i will find a way to get you a body. but until then I will modify the seal so that you can walk the earth in the form as a ghost. DEAL.'_

**"Hmmm....you strike a tempting offer, but do you really think that i'm just gonna lend you back control over your body after we get out of here?"**

_'You seem to forget that I can kill both of us the second I imagine a kunai and slit my throat.'_

**"Enough with the empty threats we both know that you are incapable of even thinking about that. But whatever I swear on my fox oath that I will give you control of your body back as soon as we leave this pathetic excuse for a castle, oh and by the way.....HOW DARE YOU CALL ME FUCKFACE, DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM, I AM THE INVINCIBLE KYUUBI. I CAN LEVEL MOUTAINS, CAUSE TSUNAMI'S WITH ONE SWIPE OF MY TAIL. DON'T YOU EVEN THINK OF CALLING ME FUCKFACE!!!" Kyuubi snarled.**

_"Ya whatever, do tell me how you managed to be inside of me fuckface?"_

**"YOU INSOLENT FOOL, IF THESE BARS WEREN'T HOLDING ME BACK I WOULD CLAW OUT YOUR INTESTINES, RUB THEM ACCROSS MY FACE THEN EAT THEM IN FRONT OF YOU, THEN I WOULD TEAR OUT YOUR HEART AND BRAIN AND WATCH YOU SUFFER AS I EAT THEM, YOU WILL BE MY FIRST VICTEM!!!" Kyuubi says slamming against the cage.**

_'Whatever, anyway my body is ready for the escape and please don't get too much blood on my outfit.'_

**"You do realise that that's going to happen right."**

_'Fine make quick please.'_

The evil red chakra makes its way to naruto completely enveloping him in a spiraling red aura.

_'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!' _screams naruto.

**"OH I am so gonna enjoy this."**

* * *

(in the real world)

Two guards are guarding naruto's cell when they start to feel this killer intent.

"Hey are you feeling this?" one guard said.

"Yea, it feels like all the life has been sucked out of me." said the other guard.

The guard began to get scared. thinking that whatever it was was going to get him.

"Hey I don't know about you but i'm getting the hell out of here' the guard runs down the hall.

"You were ordered to stay put! Don't come to me when the king has you killed!" yelled the other guard.

Out of the corner of his eye, the guard sees something rise from the bed. He sees naruto, but he looks different.

_'what the hell what is he doing up, Huh!?, he looks different.'_

Naruto rose up. The guard saw naruto and shuddered in fear. naruto was being encircled in red like energy. his hair was slightly getting longer, he started to have a cloak of the red energy with three tails emitting from his behind, and to top it off, his eyes changed from cerulean blue to a bloodlusting red with black slits as pupils.

the guard didn't know what to think so he opened up the cell and tried to kill naruto.

the guard chose wrongly, fore a second later he found himself bleeding rapidly from his waist, his legs were torn off. the guard screamed in agony until demon naruto cleaved his head with one swipe of his claw.

**"Ahhh now that feels better, the sound of screams and the blood of humans makes my belly tingle." said kyuubi.**

**"Now then I should get out of this pathetic place..........or I could explore this castle and have more time with his body." grinned kyuubi.**

Kyuubi went down one hallway only to find more guards prepared to stand in his way.

**"IGNORANT FOOLS NONE SHALL STAND IN MY WAY!"**

Kyuubi grabbed one guard with his chakra tail and swung him into a wall breaking his neck. Then Kyuubi used his chakra claw to claw through one guard's torso and cleave the final guards head.

Kyuubi walked into a fork in the road. He saw that one road was paved with gold and the other was pitch black with an opening at the end.

**'Which one should I choose, well one of them seems to lead to where someone is guarding something and the other way seems to be the way out. Which way should I choose?' **thought the Kyuubi sarcastically.

**'I think I will take my chances with the golden paved path.' **

so the kyuubi took the golden paved path and saw a large door.

Kyuubi sniffed the air around the room and thought **'There seems to be about over 500 guards in this room. all the blood that will bathe that room will be TREMENDOUS!' **

so kyuubi opened the large door and out with spears were the guards.

kyuubi smiled a fox grin. **"Ohhhh I am definetly going to enjoy this."**

The door slammed shut and Kyuubi went on a rampage. The screams of the guards could be heard from all the way up to Galbatorix's room.

* * *

Galbatorix was snoring loudly in his bed when he heard screaming coming from the treasure room.

_'Uhhh whats that noise it sounds like its coming from the treasure room......TREASURE ROOM?!'_

Galbatorix rolls out of bed grabs his sword and walks out his door.

The guard at his left ran over to Galbatorix and said

"My lord there is a disturbance down in the treasure room."

"I already know that you dope now tell me who entered the treasure room without my permission?"

"Well my lord it seems that the prisoner got out of his cell and...well....it transformed my lord."

"Transformed?"

"Yes, the boy is a demon, literally, his eyes are unlike those I have ever seen. This boy is invinceible. Everything we try to hit it with doesn't work it just throws it back at us and kills us in the next second."

"And you know this how?"

"I saw it happen my lord, I saw the transformation so a abandoned my post to inform you sir."

"YOU FOOL, WHY DID YOU DISOBEY MY ORDERS, NOW YOU MUST BE PUNISHED!!"

"p-p-p-p-please m-my lord have m-mercy."

"There shall be no mercy for you."

And with that Galbatorix dismantled the guards head and leaves to deal with this menace.

* * *

Kyuubi just finished up dealing with the last few guards of the room. Then he noticed that there were a lot of weapons in this room. He took big notice to the colored swords.

**"Well now these colored blades look interesting, I better seal some of them up. They may be useful in the future." **

so kyuubi seals 9 of the colored blades into a scroll for safe keeping then runs down the next hallway in the treasure room.

**"Hmmm..there seems to be some sort of illusion blocking this wall. I wonder....." " KAI!!!" **kyuubi tries to break the illusion. And to his suprise it worked the illusion down and a door appeared to the left of him. kyuubi who obviously likes to think that there will always be guards around so he opens the door.

**"WHAAAAATTTT!!" "NO GUARDS FOR ME TO CHEW ON!!" **kyuubi roars loudly seeing that in this room there are no guards in here. But what kyuubi does see are 2 stones, one purple and and the other a forest dark Green stone surrounded by fire on a table. Kyuubi goes over to inspect the stones and with wide eyes notices that there are creatures living inside of these stones.

**_'hmmmm....well I wonder why Galbatorix keeps eggs secluded in a separate room far away from everything. unless that these creatures have a great power. and being the power hungry beast I am I should take these eggs with me. they could be beneficial for us in the near future.'_**

and with that kyuubi took the two eggs and sealed them into a scroll. kyuubi started to hear noises coming from the entrance of the door. **'shit I have no way of escaping....well except for one way.' **and with that kyuubi prepares a ritual of somesort. Kyuubi starts mumbling some demon language.**"Hwa rak am swa pi sa nim naka aka swaka pakabamon swoaklsjadfio......" **and a few seconds later a portal opened in front of kyuubi as kyuubi ended the ritual( I am giving kyuubi the ability to use a portal as a way to escape. . and with that Galbatorix plunged in through the entrance sword drawn and ready to fight. Then he was shocked to find out that the eggs were gone.

"Who are you and what have you done with my eggs!?" shouts Galbatorix.

**"Hmhmhmhmhm.....Those eggs you say well the simplest thing to say is that I'm taking them with me and as for who I am. well its your turn now to be shocked.....I AM THE KING OF THE UNDERWORLD, RULER OF THE NINTH LEVEL OF HELL, THE GREATEST DEMON EVER LIVED, THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE, YOU MORTAL HAVE NO CHANCE AGAINST ME!!!!" **

To say Galbatorix was shocked would be an understatment. Galbatorix was absolutely frightened, but somewhat happy also, if he could get this demon to work with him he would have no problem crushing the varden.

"Listen, why don't we work together, with your powers and mine combined we could rule this entire planet."

**"Heh, ya right like I would work with a mortal like you. and I am sealed inside of this human so I cannot go anywhere...for now."**

"YOU LISTEN HERE, YOU WILL OBEY ME!"

Kyuubi peers into Galbatorix's mind and sees nothing but darkness, emptiness, and despair. He concluded that his mind was far from being repaired, but he knew that he will be helpful in the future(also in the story kyuubi will be able to peer into one's soul and see a glimpse of the future).

**"Hm..foolish human I could easily kill you right now but I see you shall serve a greater cause in the future so I shall let you live. But know this you will die soon. And with that I bid you farewell." **Kyuubi walks toward the portal.

"NOOO Wait!" But it was too late Kyuubi walked through the portal and Galbatorix was left to suffer. He had lost two dragon eggs. He was angry that he let this happen. But then starts to smile. _'At least he didn't get the third dragon egg.' _Galbatorix thought as he walked away with a silver egg in his hand.

* * *

Meanwhile with kyuubi, kyuubi exited the portal right outside the castle grounds.

_**'I guess I should give control back to the kit.**'_ the demon features on naruto changed back to their original settings, his hair was less wild, the cloak vanished, his whisker marks brightened up, and his eyes changed to their normal blue.

'_huh looks like I'm back in control' _says naruto now fully in control. _'looks like kyuubi lived up to his part of the bargain.'_

"THERE HE IS LETS KILL HIM!!!!" shouted some soldiers.

"WHAAAA" replied naruto. _'KYUUBI WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!?'_

**"nothing you brat, I just got you out of the castle like you asked. that is what you wanted right?" **smirked kyuubi.

_'Damn you fox taking advantage of me.' _mumbled naruto.

"HYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" shouted the soldiers as they charged toward naruto.

"SHIT!!" naruto forms his trademark sign and cries. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" then hundreds of naruto clones poofed out of smoke and started to run in different directions.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE THESE THINGS, THEY LOOK JUST LIKE THAT BOY!"

"I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU BUT I'M GONNA DESTROY EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!!"

All the guards go ahead and destroy there selected naruto's as the real one gets to the gates of Uru'baen.

_'Aha I can see the gate!" _thought naruto as he ran towards it with his life.

But there, standing at the gate, was Murtagh.

"You didn't honestly think it would be that easy did you?" said Murtagh.

"Ughh more of those damn annoying soldiers." groaned Naruto.

"Don't compare me to them. I'm a dragon rider." snarled Murtagh.

" Dragon WHo?"

"Dragon riders are people who have been deemed worthy to have a partnership with a dragon."

"WHOAA, so where's your dragon?"

"I'm letting my dragon sleep in. I don't need him to take you down."

"Heh ya right, your going to need all the help you can get."

And with that naruto leaped at Murtagh who had Zar'roc drawn and naruto yelled, "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Then 20 naruto's started to attack Murtagh. Murtagh sliced through 5 of the 20 clones, but then one of the clones aimed a kick at Murtagh. Murtagh tried to defend himself, but it was too late. The first naruto kicked Murtaghs stomach. "U" another clone leaped of of the first clone that kicked Murtagh and kicked Murtagh in the stomach again. "ZU" a third Naruto clone leaped of the first and second clone and for the third time kicked his chest. "MA" The fourth clone kicked murtagh's chest. "KI" the fifth clone uppercutted Murtagh's head with his foot. Then from the sky naruto came down twirling to deliver the final blow. "NARUTO RENDAN!" Just as Naruto was about to axe kick Murtagh. Murtagh blocked the kick with the flat side of Zar'roc and slashed at naruto...blood seeped out. Murtagh deeply cutted naruto.

"So your the real one, I must say you didn't put up quite a good fight." Murtagh smirked at his claimed victory.

"heh, thats what you think...............FuckFace." just then the naruto poofed into a cloud of smoke. Murtagh was too distracted with what naruto had just called him.

_'FUCKFACE!!' _now he was going to kill him. but before he could do that naruto appeared once again in front of him but this time he had a swirling blue orb in his face.

"RASENGAN!" shouted naruto as he plunged the rasengan into Murtagh's chest. Murtagh was sent flying down towards the ground where the ground collapsed a bit at the force of the attack.

_'Finally that was over, he was too overconfident in thinking he could win.' _Thought naruto. Naruto heard voices in the distance near the castle that were coming this way.

_'I better get out of here.' _Naruto ran down past the gate into the woods that followed.

**(end flashback)**

* * *

(back in the present time)

With the Varden we see Eragon, Arya, Saphira, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, and Nasuada looking at the image Eragon is showing them.

Eragon was shocked that he defeated Murtagh so easily.

Nasuada was happy that someone with that kind of power was on their side.

Arya was thinking about what that power she saw earlier was.

Saphira was happy at the chance to teach a new rider.

but the 4 shinobi were nervous about what happened.

_'Naruto what made you to access 'his' chakra. you know that its bad for you.'_

Eragon and Saphira took notice to the 4 shinobi's reactions and asked.

"Why do you guys looked so shocked. did it have something to do with that feral image your friend took?"

Neji began to speak but Sakura cut in.

"What you saw happen with naruto is a closely guarded secret where we are from and revealing this secret to anyone results in death, one that I don't feel comfortable telling you guys right now." Sakura replied commandingly.

The other shinobi nodded their heads in agreement.

Nasuada looked like she could explode at any moment. That is until Eragon stepped in.

"Nasuada, they are not allowed to divulge secrets to people they have just met. Think. What if we were where they came from and they wanted to know about my powers. would you tell them?"

Nasuada seemed to calm down after hearing this. "no." she replied. "no I wouldn't tell them."

Neji and Hinata head to the door.

"Where do you think your going?" Nasuada asked.

We are going to search for our friend. We will be back in the morning. and with that Neji and Hinata left to search for naruto.

"Well my lady. I think its time Saphira and I get some shut eye." Saphira nodds her head in agreement.

Nasuada nodds her head saying proceed.

Arya takes her leave as well.

"I will show you to your rooms." Nasuada says to the 2 shinobi.

The shinobi follow Nasuada to their rooms and say goodnight.

Later Nasuada went to bed herself.

* * *

Tenten and Lee are walking in the Hadarac Desert looking for food.

"HURRY TENTEN THE LIGHTS OF YOUTH AWAIT US AT THE MOUNTAINS!" shouted Lee

"URUSAI, LEE!!" shouted Tenten.

Tenten found her vision going blurry and her body began to feel different.

"hey...lee....I...think..I'm gonna...." and with that she passed out onto the sand.

"huh Tenten what are you-" all the sudden Lee passed out also. the last thing he saw was a parasitic bug on his hand.

* * *

(with naruto)

Now we find Naruto out in the middle of the woods starting a fire when the kyuubi decides to speak with him.

Kyuubi suddenly appears outside of the seal in a corporeal form.

**"Hello kit I have something for you." **

"What could you possibly have right now that would appease me."

**"Welllll, I have this." **and with that kyuubi points to naruto's left pocket.

Naruto reaches inside of the pocket and finds a scroll. naruto then places the scroll onto the ground and opens it to smear blood on it. Once he smeared blood on the scroll. To his amazement he found 9 colored swords.

"WHOAA!!! THIS IS SO COOL!!" says naruto as he looks at all the swords.

**"Pick one brat. I have something else for you to look at later but pick your sword first."**

Naruto browses through all the swords until he settles on this one. A 42" sword overall, with a creamy orange blade, and a hilt with twin dragons and an apricot as the jewel at the bottom of the hilt.

**"Now then brat when you open this next scroll in your right pocket be careful. for I do not know what they are. but I believe them to be eggs of somesort."**

"Kyuubi, why are you being nice to me?"

**"Well kit to be honest at your current level without my power you couldn't even hope to beat that man from the castle." "which is why I am giving you this sword so I can teach you how to wield it properly."**

"OK, well anyway lets see what's in this scroll. Naruto places the second scroll on the ground, opens it, and smears blood on it. and out poofs a purple egg and a dark forest green egg.

"so what kind of creature do you think it is Kyuubi?" says Naruto as he picks up the green egg.

**"To be honest Kit I have no idea what it is. We will just have to wait until it hatches." says kyuubi as he goes back into the seal.**

"Yea" says naruto dissapointingly. Then all the sudden the egg naruto is holding begins to rattle.

"Huh?"

naruto stares at the egg that is rapidly rattling harder.

Naruto starts to smile.

"HEY KYUUBI ITS HATCHING, ITS HATCHING!" naruto shouted excitedly

Kyuubi pops out of the seal to see whats going on.

and to Kyuubi's amazement the green egg is hatching.

The egg continues to hatch until all the pieces are blown away.

Kyuubi and Naruto didn't know what to say when they saw what it was.

_'a dragon?!' _thought kyuubi and naruto.

the dragon was dark green in color with streaks of black.

naruto reaches out to touch the dragon.

when he made contact with the dragon a blinding green light flashed the area.

Eragon, Galbatorix, Murtagh, and Oromis woke up that night knowing fully well that a new rider has just been born.

Later that night when the light faded. Kyuubi looked at naruto and couldn't help but notice the scar on naruto's right hand.

Kyuubi did something he never thought he would do.....he peered into the future of naruto.

**"Naruto, you truly are meant for great things."**

* * *

and with that this chapter is done.

not much to say though its been a while. i still hope you readers are still out there interested in this story.

and remember people. READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

UNTIL NEXT TIME KYUUBILORD SIGNING OUT.


	5. Author's Notice

To all of my readers, I have to admit that I somewhat grew out of writing back in late 2009. I wrote this story my sophomore year of high school and it just lost appeal to me. BUTTTTTTT! After reading it again, something inside me just reawakened. I have decided to REDO this story. I realized that the fight with Pein I wrote about in my story is not what happened (obviously since I read it 3 years ago). I will also be adding in some twists that I just now thought of. I know that you all might have read plenty of stories about outside characters getting dragons, I know I have. So I plan on doing something about it. Note, that Naruto and Sasuke WILL be getting a dragon. I will try to write a lot of chapters over the summer since I am doing online classes for college. Hope you all are ready for the return of Kyuubilord :D it has been far far too long.


End file.
